All meets ends
by Thatwasthen
Summary: Katherine Sheldon, has been nothing but Bob Sheldons kid sister. He was her best friend and the only person she loved in the world. But then Bob dies and there's nothing to hide behind.


I_ told him not to be so stupid. But he didnt listen, what was I expecting, he never did. _

I stared at Bobs tombstone

_Robert Sheldon Rest In Peace_.

He was all I had left in this world. Now I'm alone in the world, being the child whos not wanted.

I inhaled my cigarette and leaned against the hard piece. I felt a tear slip out my eye. My dark brown hair sticking to my cheeks.

"Katherine!" A deep voice yelled. I looked and saw Tanner, Bobs friend. I quickly wiped my tear.

"Hey." He said.

"What were you aiming to do? That night?"

"What?"

"Tanner, what the hell were you doing the night Bob died?" I demanded in a hushed voice.

"I-I mean, he just wanted to teach them kids a lesson. I didn't intend on making anyone get hurt. I mean."

I feel more tears slip out and I feel Tanners arms around my shoulders.

"Tanner, why? I mean, what did they ever do to them?"

"I don't know Kath."

I looked up and noticed the color of Tanners eyes. Gold. And then Tanner leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. I stood there and let him kiss me. Not like I felt anything. I just tasted cigarette and liquor. It not like Tanner wasn't attractive, I mean I didn't dig him. When he pulled away, I stared at him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I guess I think, I mean, I don't know. Katherine, I don't know anything anymore." He said.

"Ill see you around later Tanner."

And I walked and walked wherever my shoes would take me. Until I found myself at the school, and I saw a boy running around the track, in jeans and tennis shoes. And I recognized him as the kid, Ponyboy Curtis. The boy who ran away with the black haired kid. He didn't notice me at first but he did when he came to a complete stop, right next to my feet.

"Im sorry, who are you?" He asked shyly. He had good looks, nice green eyes, brown hair and a nice build.

"Katherine Sheldon. We have some classes together."

He turned white, like he saw a ghost.

"U-uhm. Katherine, I don't mean harm. I mean, uh. I don't-"

I stare at him and then I think _Why am I here?_

"I should go." I whisper.

I turn and walk off.

"Wait! Please."

HE walks up to me. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Its fine."

"And, you know what. Im so confused about stuff. All these things keep happening to me. My brother is going to war soon, his bestfriends going to war." He said. He looked up at me. His eyes were a pretty green.

"I'm sorry to hear that ponyboy." I said. "And I'm sorry for the stuff thats happening to you."

He nods and stays there.

"Ponyboy, I'd like to say it was nice to meet you."

He nods without looking up. "You too."

Later that night I went to the Nightly Double to watch see what was playing. It happened to be one of Bob's favorite beach movies. I didn't bother to stop the tears from dripping down my face.

"Really ponyboy!"A chilled voice said. "You know where sitting next to a soc girl last time got you!" Someone scolded.

Great just my luck, I wiped my tears and took a deep breath just as Ponyboy sat near me.

"I figured you were sitting alone so, nevermind." He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"You know this was Johnny's favorite movie." He said.

"Bobs too." I said and scooted next to him.

He cracked a small smile and moved his popcorn towards me. "Want some?"I shook my head and then I noticed then how his eyes had dark bags and his eyes, his beautiful eyes were dark and gloomy.

I sighed heavily as I watched him light and smoke a cigarette. "I really must be loosing my mind," I whispered. "I'm sitting with a greaser." I said and Ponyboys eyes shot up with sadness.

"Golly I didn't mean it like that Ponyboy, I-"

Ponyboy nodded. "I know what you mean." He said.

I shook my head. "You know Ponyboy!" Someone yelled. "I'm tired of you leaving the house without doing your homework!"

"All brawn no brains." He mumbled getting up. "I'll see you around, Katherine." Ponyboy said as he slouched and walked towards the exit. I stayed for the rest of the movie before running into Bob's old friends and getting around home.

"You know _Kathy_, I never really thought of you as Bob's sister." The boy had said. "If you're interested in slangin one day, call me."

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, what's your name again?"

"Its Matthew."

"Well _Matthew_, I hope you know that I am not just some girl to get around with, and my brother just died who was supposed to be your good friend." I huffed. "Please walk me to my door." I demanded. Matthew quickly apologized and went to my car door and opened it and walked me to the door. "And it's Katherine!" I yelled.

"Have a good night Katherine." He mumbled before hurrying in his car and driving off. I opened my door and walked upstairs where I could say was the only thing like home. I awoke in the night around 2:30 to hear weeping down the hall. I tied my robe on and walked down the hall to see my father crying on the steps with a liquor bottle.

"Dad, it's time to go to bed." I said behind him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second Katherine." He cried but I stayed behind him. "You and your brother were close right?"

We were, we skipped school together and talked about life.

"Yeah, we were."

"Then why was he so unhappy? We gave him everything he wanted."

"Because Dad, that was the problem, you gave him everything, he only wanted you and mom to say no for once. Just for once."

My dad didn't say anything and neither did I. There wasn't a point. He, nobody cared about me as much as I did Bob. Nobody talked to me but females. Nobody to protect me except Bob. But now that he's dead, I can't shadow him anymore, because there is nothing to hide behind.


End file.
